


Little Chats

by Devajuju



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: after the season 4 finale bc who has time to wait 6 days for the next season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devajuju/pseuds/Devajuju
Summary: Glimmer lost, and Catra, naively, has come to gloat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Little Chats

Catra smiled, which wasn’t something she did often anymore. She had won. Even in her moment of weakness, she’d won. She took a moment to relish the sight of Glimmer, the princess and now  _ queen _ that had given her  _ so _ much trouble, now sitting limply idle in one of the holding cells of Horde Prime’s ship. She didn’t react when Catra entered. Maybe she didn’t hear, maybe she didn’t care.

“Hey, Glimmer.” Catra said in her usual sly tone, although she couldn’t add as much of an edge as usual. Glimmer looked blankly up at her, but said nothing. “Aw, what, can’t muster enough sparkles for even a response?”

“Why, do you need one?” Glimmer said, in a dull croak. Catra’s eyebrows raised. She must have been crying. Pathetic.

“Yeah, actually.” Catra said helpfully. “I was wondering if you could tell me everything you know about the Heart of Etheria.” 

Glimmer let out a sigh, and a chuckle. “Honestly? I have no idea. If I did know, I’d tell you.” Catra squinted her eyes, trying to decipher any lie.”At this point I have nothing left.”

“What do you mean you have nothing left? Isn’t  _ Adora _ on her way to rescue you?” Catra said mockingly, but she needed to know. She couldn’t have just  _ won _ , could she? Adora would always be there to ruin things, right?

“Yeah, she probably is.” Glimmer said, hope still devoid from her expression. “But as you and your Shapeshifter know, things aren’t really… good, between us.” Catra scoffed.

“And what, she’d just leave you high and dry? No, Adora always has to interfere with stuff. She ALWAYS has to win.” Catra said, something bursting from her. Glimmer watched in muted shock. “She’s gonna come back, and next time?  _ I’ll _ win. No more Adora. No more Etheria.” Catra smiled, but not after hearing Glimmer start clapping.

“What?” Catra barked.

“You’ll… win? What, so your end goal was to destroy the world?” Glimmer asked skeptically. 

“What? I mean, yes, obviously. Etheria means nothing to me.” Catra said, momentarily fumbling over her words.

“You… confuse me.” Glimmer said, and Catra turned towards her with fury and concealed curiosity. “You grew up with Adora, and hate her, even though I’ve known her for three months and she’s one of my best friends.” Catra glared at her.

“You say your goal was to destroy the planet, but... For what? What good would that do you? Obviously you don’t care about anyone, because you’re big, and tough, and  _ strong _ ,” Glimmer spat the word strong out like venom. “But  _ why _ ? How in Etheria does everything blowing up  _ help _ you?” 

Catra took a step back. “Or maybe you’re lying. You always are. Maybe it’s all for revenge. Maybe it’s Adora, maybe it’s Shadow Weaver. You hate them both, from what I’ve heard.” Glimmer continued, rambling. “Or maybe, Force Captain Catra, you’re scared. Maybe you’ve always been scared, and this is no different.”

“You shut your mouth!” Catra yelled, voice an octave higher than she’d meant. 

“I’m a queen without a kingdom, Catra. You? You’re a parasite. I don’t know how to help you.” Glimmer said sullenly.

“I don’t care, WHAT you think I am,  _ princess _ .” Catra said, a nervous laugh escaping that she quickly turned malicious. “You, and your friends, and  _ everyone _ you love are going to  _ die _ , horribly.”

Glimmer laid back on the stone-like floor. “Yeah. But I’m willing to bet even then you won’t be satisfied.” She stared at Catra, the expression on her face not, smug, exactly, but superior. Catra hissed. “So who’s really winning?”

Catra stormed away from the cell. 

“You should come back some time, Catra!” Glimmer shouted after her. “I enjoy our little chats.”


End file.
